I hate you too sweetheart
by GallifreyanSun
Summary: Barty Crouch jr. has to work with the woman he hates the most. It seems that their hate for each other has deeper layers and they feel a lot more for each other then they know. my first Mrated fic, so be nice on me..
1. I

AN: So, my first Barty Crouch jr. story, and my first M-rated. Imagine this is the filmversion Barty. David Tennant! David Tennant! David Tennant! David Tennant! David Tennant! Tell me what you think.. oh, and David, if you're reading this; I wanna have your babies!

Oh, I do not own these wonderful characters, these are the creations of brilliant JK Rowling! Yeah, you didn't expect that, did ya? No, I can't be a genius full time, sorry

The first italics lines are the song; What have you done – Within Temptation. It just really fit in this story, so I posted it too..

* * *

_Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to harm the one I love  
What have you done now!_

Barty Crouch looked down to the floor as he bowed. It was the first time, the very first time he saw his master again, since Azkaban. It was so different of how it used to be, it shocked him. A little hump of human, which reminded Barty very much of a foetus, strangly enough.

"You are very loyal, Bartolomew, I knew you would come back," his cracking voice said, and Barty looked up. "Stand up."

Barty did what he was told. His shaggy clothes and poor looks where not yet gone, but he already had the fire of a Death Eater in his eyes.

"Not very much have remembered me."

"I would never leave you, Lord," Barty said.

"All said that, and look what became of me. I need proof, Bartolomew," his voice became louder. Wormtail entered the dark room. His appearance was still as it once was, small, scared, like a rat. He looked with envy at Barty, before he looked slimy to the Dark Lord.

"Wormtail, go make my food. I need to be fed soon."

Wormtail nodded and walked out of the room, back to where he came from, backwards, and bowing. The Dark Lord slissed like a snake.

"What need I do?" Barty now asked, while he bowed his head a little.

"There are some left who are loyal to me. I need you to find those, tell them the time has come."  
"But, if I may be so bold, Lord. Why tell them, when you have created the Dark Marks?"

"Too dangerous, too dangerous. Telling them is easiest and safest. No one will find out in that manner. Now, I will not leave you on your own with this job" - A giant snake slithered through the room, ignoring Barty stature, straight to the Dark Lord. It slissed something and Voldemort laughed (or something like it).

"She is already here! Let her come in! Wormtail!"

Wormtail hastily walked through the room, wringing his hand, opening the door behind Barty.

"Now, Bartolomew, meet my third loyalest friend, Layla Jones," the Dark Lord said.

There she stood. Barty couldn't believe his eyes; it was Layla Jones.

Layla couldn't believe here eyes. There in front of her was Barty Crouch jr. His looks where shaggy and poor, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in years. But the sparkle in his chocolate brown eyes was still there, hiding the mischief he'd done. He walked towards her and said: "Layla Jones, pleasure of meeting you again."

She could see the sarcasm in his eyes and smile. She smiled too and said: "Same to you." One corner of her mouth found it's way in a little smile, hiding the feelings of hate. She could feel his confident handshake, which was almost hurting her hand, but she didn't make a sound. She just shook his hand a little bit harder, which deafened his smile.

"Well well, old friends reunited?" Voldemorts voice shattered the silence. Layla turned away from Barty and bowed a little bit, her robe touching the floor.

"Not exactly friends," she said. "More of old fellow students. We have had some complications in the past, but I'm sure we'll be a great team. After all, we were both great students, weren't we, Barty dear?"

Her sarcasm made Wormtail smile a little. Not much, but she was sure she saw a smirk. She also saw Barty's face, his smile now totally fanished from his face. After a moment of silence Wormtail said: "Master, you must be fed."

"Ah, yes. Well, good luck with your assignment, Bartolomew, Layla. Go to the Frosters in Manchester first."

Barty and Layla bowed and walked out of the room.

"So, we're a team after all," Layla said.

"I guess. We can not disappoint the Lord of Darkness, so let us forget the things that happened in the past," Barty said. They where still walked next to each other, eyes concentrated on the frontdoor.

"I am sure I will not forget them, but they can be put aside," Layla said. Her soft green eyes crossed his brown gaze for a moment, and she smiled, now without sarcasm. "We were friends once, Barty. What happened to that time?"

Barty was silent for a moment.

"We where just kids, we didn't know what to feel. That friendship is long and gone."

Barty now avoided her gaze. She sure had turned into a beautiful woman. Not like she wasn't beautiful fifteen years ago, on the contrary. But now she seemed more mature, more certain of her choices and the steps she made. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders, her freckles danced on her nose when she laughed. She may looked beautiful, and innocent, Barty knew the truth. She was a great witch, but harsh, and cold. You needed to do a lot to take the love out of her. And she clearly hadn't change a bit.

He could remember their days as kids. Their parents were friends, and so they spend a lot of time together. Shared the same sheets as babies, the same toys as kids. They shared practically everything a kid could share. But they became more and more annoyed with each other. Trying to blame each other for what the other had done, laughing at each other, sometimes even fighting when their parents didn't look. They were so similar, that they couldn't stand each other.

When they went to Hogwarts, true war began. Barty in Ravenclaw, Layla in Slitherin. They annoyed the crap out of each other, and where famous for their fights. One summer Layla went too far; the end of a long hate-relationship. They never saw each other since.


	2. II

"Barty?" Laylas voice filled the silence in the house. "Barty, where are you?"

Barty tilted his head from the couch. He must've fallen asleep. He couldn't blame himself, the work was so exhausting. His head hurted. He dreamt of Azkaban. The terrible memories, which he rather wouldn't remember, started to came back, and he felt is face was covered in tears. His eyes where still pouring.

Layla was standing in front of him. He rose fastly and wiped away his tears. Layla didn't say anything, but her look said everything.

"Don't talk, I dreamt again," Barty said.

"Terrible things happened, didn't they?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay, so.. who are we still to tell? We did the Frosters, Marbles, Geawes, mcLeods. Maybe we should go to the Malfoys?"  
"They already know."  
Layla looked at him.

"How do you know?"

"I just know. They already do."

"Stop messing with me."

"Come on, believe me, for one time."

She rose.

"Why should I believe such a cheating, lying bastard as you?"

"Maybe because I don't lie to you, I never lied to you," His voice was now raising.

"What? You're lying now! I never should've taken this job. This can't go well, you and I working together. Since now we fought everyday. And because of what? The stupidest things you can imagine!"

"Hell, I have my reason to fight with you!"

Their faces came closer.

"Don't you think I have my reasons? Do you think I fight with you because I like it?"

"Yes! Yes, that's exactly what I think."

He now walked towards her, so she needed to back off. She was almost standing against the wall.

"Stop this stupid fight!"

"No, I won't stop fighting you, untill you admit."  
"Admit what?"

They both yelled, although they where standing so close to each other.

"YOU KILLED HER!"

Layla was staring at him with big eyes. His angry brown eyes looked into hers, his face was almost as angry as his eyes. But Layla was shocked by the amount of lust in eyes. Not the lust for the mugglegirl. For her.

And then he kissed her. He kissed her furiously and full of lust. And Layla kissed back. He desperatly clinged to her waist and her hands grabbed the back of his head, pushing him closer to her.


	3. III

Their bodies where so close to each other Barty could feel Layla breasts press against his chest. His heart beated faster then it ever had done in his life. And then he suddenly broke the passionate, furious kiss. His face remained close to hers, his forehead touching hers.

"Layla.. I.. we," he said breathless, but Layla cut him off: "Shh, don't speak."  
And she pressed her lips against his once more. Layla could feel his breath stuck in his troath when she did so, and she smiled while she kissed him. And he kissed back, tongues exploring each other's mouth. His hands where now wandering over her body, desperate to touch everything he never could've. Barty could feel Laylas hands wandering too. They moved, both heading for the same room. Now Laylas back was pressed to a door, and one of Bartys hands was seeking the doorknob.

It was Bartys bedroom they entered, which was directly connected with the small livingroom.

Layla broke her long kiss, catched a breath, looked at Barty, which looked back with fire in his eyes. They had gone darker brown, not the sweet chocolatebrown Layla was used to look at. They looked almost evil. She started to unbutton his shirt, he started to unbutton her robe. His hands where shaking, and he had difficulties with her robes. His feverish movements made Layla smirk. He was never a guy who would lose control over his movements, but now he was. Layla was coasing it, and she loved it. It showed how much Barty wanted her, she was in control of him.

His shirt was now completely gone, and Layla kissed his neck, up to his ear and nibbled it. Barty moaned deeply and whispered in her ear: "You don't know what your doing to me."

Her robe fell on the floor and his hands started to wander underneath her shirt, which was very soon to be removed. When her shirt was gone too, Barty kissed her again, and pushed her down on the bed, he landed on top of her. Her bra was gone soon after that. Layla started to pull Bartys belt, and soon also his trousers lay down on the floor. Soon they both would be naked and with the thought of that Layla moaned loudly. She could feel his heart beat faster and faster. Her trouser lay down on the floor now too. He lay on top of her, she felt his weight on her, his hands carressing her entire body, except for the place she wanted to. She would now take total control over him, grabbed his hand and put it between her legs. The feeling was undescribable, she moaned, as did he, as her hands went down too.

They were now naked. Layla could feel him go harder under her touch. She whispered in his ear: "Now, Barty. I need you."

And he obbeyed. They both moaned as he came in her, and he started to move. She grabbed his hips, and he was kissing her. It did not take long for Barty to come, and not much longer after that, Layla came too.

Their breathing was heavy, and their heartbeats still did not slow down. Barty lay his forhead on hers, and kissed her. Now not with pure animal lust, but slow, sweet, and maybe even loving. He moved out of her, still laying on top of her, his head on her chest.

"Do you realise what we have done?" Barty said, almost not hearable. It was a question without answer. The silence was presuring.

"I hate you," Layla said, while stroking his hair.

"I hate you too," Barty said, he moved up and kissed her tears away.

_Would you mind if I killed you  
Would you mind if I tried to  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I feel  
It's over now  
What have you done

* * *

_

So, did you think it was good? I could make a sequel, if you guys beg me and stuff.. :P  
nah, but I'd like to make one, so; say it if you want to..


End file.
